All Roads Lead Back Home
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Leah and her imprint take their troubles on a long, romantic road trip... hang on. Leah and Romance? Well... we'll see how long that lasts... Sequel to I Found her on the Freeway Read that First... LeahxOC


_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer. Not Me. **_

_**Hellooo... after a long break, I think you guys deserve a new story... and it appears everyone (according to my poll) has been desperate to see this happen. So I hope I do it justice. And Dangit guys, review. Please. **_

---xxx---

_**-Mackenzie-**_

I sat up, staring out of the window as they pulled out of the driveway and out of my life. Evan Jackson was leaving my life and starting a new one with Leah. I growled, feeling sick as I watched them disappear, turning off onto the motorway. I tried to tell myself I didn't care, but I did, and I knew it. Seth was everything to me now - I had no friends, no family, because I had walked away from that.

I guess I deserved to be feeling like this - I mean, I don't think Evan deserved to be hurt because of me, I was the one who had brought him here, I was the one who had introduced him to Leah. I shouldn't have been acting like such a bitch to him.

I sighed as I got up from the window and went downstairs to make Seth a cup of coffee. I didn't deserve to be happy with him. I should have just put up with what I had.

"Mackenzie?" He looked at me, smiling half-heartedly, "Alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded and he captured my lips with his, wrapping his arms around me and automatically making me feel like I was at home. "You?"

"Hmm." But he didn't sound sure. I kissed him again and he laughed, running his fingers up and down my arms. "I'll be fine."

_**-Evan-**_

I stretched out in the drivers seat and grinned as I felt Leah's arm around my shoulder.

"Well," I grinned at her, trying to be cool, "Where are we heading to first?" She shrugged and I looked at her. "I thought you knew where you wanted to go?!"

"Hey, this trips was your idea. I thought _you _knew where we were headed."

We looked at each other for a long minute, waiting for the other to speak. Total silence engulfed us and I burst out laughing at the shock on her face.

"We're good at this, aren't we?" I grinned as she punched me lightly. I tried to fight the whimper as she hit me slightly harder but I heard it escape me and she laughed loudly. I blushed bright red and she shook her head.

"Shall we go…" She paused and reached into her pocket as her mobile vibrated. "It's Alice." I still couldn't believe that Leah had the vampire's numbers - she didn't like them, only thinking that Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were worth talking to, and totally ignoring Bella whenever Jake was around. They didn't get along - Leah thought she was a selfish bitch, and Bella quite often used the phrase "takes one to know one," when the conversation took that vein.

"What does she want?" I looked at her.

"She said to look in the glove compartment…" She paused as another text came through, "And to pull over, just in case." I did as Alice requested and Leah opened the glove compartment. Two maps and a bundle of other stuff fell out onto Leah's shins and she yelped in surprise. With speed I didn't know I had, I had whipped everything from her legs and was holding it in my hands, watching her massage her legs.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I couldn't help but shout it out and Leah looked at me, confused. "Alice is crazy…"

"But at least we've got some maps now?" She grinned at me, unfolding one of them, "Oh, I could actually kill her-"

"What?"

"Stupid leech has put a frickin' route on there."

"What?"

"She's plotted out a damn route for us." Leah showed me the bright red line on the map, with little flags marked on it as places we could stop and get out, look around and stuff. "It's not like we don't know where we're going."

"Leah, what conversation have we just had?"

"Alright, but you know what I mean? We could have done this ourselves." I shrugged. She had a point - we could, and probably should have done this ourselves, but we just hadn't thought about it. We had been desperate to leave, so we left. There's not a lot to think about when you're so sure you need to get out. It's just a matter of picking up the stuff, packing it, and paying for petrol, really.

I smiled and leaned over to look at the route the vampires had sorted out for us. It led us quite a merry dance across most of the map, and I was sure it would, as Alice had written across the bottom of the map in her pathetic scrawl that she used as an excuse for handwriting, give us _'time to get to __**know**__ each other'. _

Leah was growling with laughter as she read the sentence, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"She's got a lot of keen in a very, very small person, I'll give her that one." She laughed, and I stupidly relaxed into laughing with her, "Not that I don't want to kick the shit out of her, you understand."

"Totally expected." I nodded. _Totally._

She punched me in the arm again and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. My girlfriend was grinning like a lunatic over kicking the crap out of some other, not wholly defenceless, but still, some other girl.

I didn't like that. Catfights weren't my thing. But, if it pleased Leah, I was happy.

I threw the car into drive and slammed my foot onto the accelerator.

"Just tell me when I've got to turn a corner."

----------

_**A/N This is the only time you're going to see either Max's view or Seth's view in this story... they're being kept purely in IFHOTF. **_

_**This story will occasionally cross over with theirs, but don't ask me when or how. Because I won't tell you. *pokes out tongue* so ha and so there **_

_**Please Review, because I want to know i've done this justice and want to know what you think **_

_**Love ya**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
